1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment tank cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new brush cleaning device for cleaning a water treatment tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water treatment tank cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, water treatment tank cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water treatment tank cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,693; U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,010; U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,748; U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,447; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,621.
In these respects, the brush cleaning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a water treatment tank.